For Scientific Reasons, Right?
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: Here is the smutty prologue to Science: Such a Troll. This is about the "special" night Raph and Donnie had before the story. You don't have to read the story to read this. But reading the story would make it better. I'm just saying. Please leave your thought in the comments!
Well, I finally got around to writing the prologue of Science: Such a Troll. Disclaimer: I don't own any tcestuous turtles.

Raph brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes. He could not seem to sleep well tonight. He was tossing and turning most of the time. Finally he gets to sleep and then wakes up in the middle of the night. Man, he is so screwed tomorrow for training. He is not in the mood to hear all the lecturing from Leo. Maybe a cool drink would help?

So Raph reluctantly got up from his nice warm bed. He sleepily made his way over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He grabbed the milk carton, opened the tip and drank some. He inwardly laughed at the thought that Leo would be so pissed if he saw Raph drinking from the carton.

Once Raph's thirst was quenched, he put it back in the fridge and headed off back to his room. He was too tired and only half awake while he walked. So he got annoyed at himself when he realized that he passed Donnie's lab. Which meant he passed his room. Raph let out an annoyed sigh as he turned around and starting walking back. But he stopped when he heard Donnie's voice.

He turned to the shut lab door and listened closely. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him? But then he heard Donnie again. So it wasn't in his head. Then what in the world is Donnie doing up at this hour? It was late enough that the brainiac shouldn't be working in the lab.

Out of sheer curiosity, Raph used his ninja skills to open the door and slip in without a sound. His eyes went wide as he looked at Donnie. There in the middle of the lab, Donnie was on his hands and knees masturbating. But that wasn't why Raph was so shocked. Donnie's hand dipped down his plasteron, beyond his erect member, and right into wet, needy female lips.

Raph's sleepy mind could not process what he was seeing. He stared at Donnie's fingers going in and out of those female regions. Donnie's moans were filled with need. How long has he been going at this for? Donnie's fingers were so... shiny from being so wet.

Raph's cheeks flushed a bit as he felt the new bulge in his lower plasteron. No way could he be getting hard from this! And yet he still hasn't looked away as Donnie continued to go at it. Not to mention that scent coming from Donnie. But now it finally hit him.

"When the hell were you a chick!?" Raph asked when he found his voice. Donnie froze and screamed in surprise. Donnie turned his head to look at Raph, his face all red. His fingers were as far inside of him as they could go.

"Ah! R-Raph! You nearly gave me a heart attack. I... I can explain this, I swear." Donnie said. Donnie then noticed Raph's bulge. That made him even more embarrassed now.

For the life of him, Raph could not remember any time where he's seen that slit on Donnie before. It's not like they spend time looking there at each other. Maybe during baths as turtle tots? No, he's never seen that slit before.

"How long?" Raph asked. He was too tired to use long sentences. Donnie looked away from him.

"Uh, forever I guess. I don't remember ever not having it so... yeah." Donnie answered awkwardly. Raph then bit his lip. He can't believe he was about to ask this.

"What's it... feel like?" He asked, he was still looking at it. God he wanted to touch it. It looks so soft and sensitive.

"Well uh I can't really explain that. You would have to come over here and feel it for yourself. I guess you could. B-Because of scientific curiosity, right?" Donnie said.

"Yeah, scientific curiosity." Raph said as he made his way over to Donnie. He was so close now. Damn, Donnie was giving off a really strong scent. It was making Raph's mind all fuzzy feeling.

Donnie took out his fingers and had his arm help keep him balanced once again. He looked straight since he couldn't look at Raph anymore. His heart was beating so fast. The anticipation he felt from waiting for Raph to do something was kinda thrilling.

Then Raph finally brought his hand up and slid his finger across the slit. Donnie let out a little moan, he was squirming in need. A bit of the female juices collected on Raph's finger. Raph brought it to his mouth and licked it off. Then he brought his finger and stuck it inside Donnie.

"Ah! That feels so different when it's someone else." Donnie said.

"It's so wet and... warm." Raph commented. He wiggled his finger around. Donnie squirmed and let out another moan.

"Oh Raph." Donnie moaned out. He wanted, needed, so much more then just a finger.

"Damn it." Raph said under his breath as his member came out.

"Raph. I need, I mean I want to know how it feels inside. For scientific purposes. So, would you, maybe, put it inside me?" Donnie asked. He was glad he couldn't see Raph right now. He was so embarrassed for asking that. Although Raph didn't really get what he was asking since he still wasn't fully awake.

"Put what in?" He asked. Raph was still moving his finger around.

"Your dick Raph. I can tell you're erect. Your smell got really strong." Donnie explained. Raph was amazed at how well Donnie could still think even when he's a hot and bothered mess.

"Oh! Are you sure about that? Something tells me we shouldn't." Raph asked now that he understood what Donnie wanted. He took his finger out as well.

"Yes Raph! Will you just man turtle up and fuck me already?" Donnie said getting a little frustrated. He just can't wait anymore for the climax he's been trying to achieve.

That did it. Raph grabbed Donnie's hips, lined up, and thrusted into him. He moaned as he felt that wet warmth surround his cock. It squeezed around him and it was the best feeling he ever had. But he then stopped as he realized Donnie was saying 'ow' quietly.

"Shit! I'm sorry Donnie. I didn't mean to hurt you." Raph said as he was about to pull out.

"Don't move! I just, never had something so big inside there before. It doesn't hurt that badly. I just need to adjust to it." Donnie said, stopping Raph from doing anything.

When Raph felt Donnie's inner walls relax around him, he began pulling out and going back in slowly. Donnie's moans cheered him on and he began going faster and then faster. Raph then leaned down. His plasteron seemed to curve around Donnie's shell. Being against Donnie's shell seemed to make it easier for Raph to thrust in more of his cock. He brought his hands up to grab Donnie's sides to balance them better.

Soon they were both moaning and panting and churring as Raph pounded into Donnie. They were both lost to the pleasure. Donnie's arms wobbled and then collapsed as he couldn't hold himself up any longer. His member was pretty much in his face now from the new angle. Raph grabbed onto the top of Donnie's shell now. His cock was completely inside of Donnie now. He pounded into Donnie as fast as he could.

Donnie thought he felt something at his neck. But orgasm made him forget all about it. His climax went through his entire body as he called out Raph's name. He came all over his face and the floor. His inner walls squeezed around Raph's member. Raph managed to go even faster from the overflow of feminine juices. Donnie's legs finally gave out and Raph was now literally pounding Donnie into the floor.

Donnie was already on edge when Raph came in, so it was understandable why Donnie came so quickly. But Raph still had a ways to go. Donnie couldn't stay awake long enough for Raph's climax. He ended up falling unconscious with a smile on his face while Raph kept going. Raph moaned Donnie's name as he finally reached climax who knows how long after Donnie fell asleep. But Raph's stamina didn't allow him to stop until after his second orgasm. Donnie's body still reacted to Raph's and orgasmed a second time with him.

That was exactly what Raph needed. He pulled out and layed down next to Donnie. An arm went around Donnie's shell and held him close. They slept right there on the floor for the rest of the night. What woke them up in the morning was Leo yelling for them to get to breakfast. They groggily opened their eyes and looked over at each other. Then their eyes went wide as they remembered what happened.

"D-Did we...?" Raph asked. They both turned red and looked away from each other. Donnie was about to push himself up, but then made a noise of disgust when he placed his hand in a puddle of his cum.

Donnie adjusted his hand placement and pushed himself up to a sitting position. Raph sat up as well. Then they both blushed more in embarrassment when they saw they never put their members back inside. They quickly did that and got up.

"I'm so sorry Raph." Donnie said, he couldn't even look at Raph cause of his embarrassment.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who fucked you." Raph said, not looking as well.

"No, it's not your fault." Donnie said. Then they finally looked at each other as Donnie said, "I wanted you to. I've actually been wanting you to. Any of you really. This is all my fault."

"What are talking about Donnie?" Raph said, now confused.

"Well you see, I think I've been in... my first female mating season. My female part has never really done anything before. I honestly sometimes forget I even have it cause I barely notice it. But then a while ago, I've been really needy. For sexual satisfaction down there. I've even been starring at you guys during training. Nobody found it weird though. But if they had I would of made the excuse I was studying your guy's movements. But every time I tried to, I just could not achieve climax. Not even by stimulating my... member. So when you were here and clearly aroused, I took the opportunity. It was driving me nuts! I haven't been able to work on anything because of it. I'm so sorry I used you like that." Donnie admitted.

He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and shame but then took his hands off when he felt the cum on his face. So he just let them hang as his sides as he looked away instead. Raph listened to everything Donnie said. But he couldn't get himself to feel mad at him.

"Hey it's alright. I couldn't sleep when I came in. So, you know, I guess we kinda used each other. But let's just promise to never talk about this again. Let's completely forget this ever happened. We'll go back to before we ever fucked and before I found out that you have a pussy. Ok?" Raph said. He offered his hand out for Donnie to shake.

"You don't have so vulgar about it. But yeah, that sounds good." Donnie said and shook Raph's hand. They pulled back their hands and blushed as they realized those were the hands they both used to finger Donnie.

"Damn it, we smell like we fucked for an entire day straight. One shower won't be enough to get all of it off." Raph said as the scent of the area got to him.

"But we're late for breakfast, so we'll have to shower together. We'll need an excuse why we we're late. How about we both had insomnia and worked on the stealth bike but then lost track of time? That would be pretty believable. As for the smell, it was from working on the stealth bike for so long?" Donnie said. Raph nodded and agreed to that. Then they both took a quick but thorough shower and went to breakfast. While avoiding looking each other in the eye of course, and with Donnie's slightly off walk.


End file.
